


Refugio

by MesalinaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesalinaBlack/pseuds/MesalinaBlack
Summary: La guerra está aquí. Hermione debe decir adiós a la vida que conocía con sus padres y se dispone a pasar una de sus noches más tristes. Sirius Black lleva muerto un año. Pero vivos o muertos, todos necesitamos un refugio alguna vez.





	Refugio

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Ay es mi primer fanfic de Sirius y Hermione. Llevo meses obsesionada con esta pareja y creo que ya me he leído casi todo lo que hay de ellos. Este trabajo se encuentra también en Fanfiction.net. Espero sus Reviews! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter (ni siquiera Sirius Black) me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling. No lucro  
> con esto, sólo doy rienda suelta a los universos en los que vivo.

_Refugio._

Hermione había llegado esa tarde a la que había sido su casa durante toda su vida. Sus padres se habían marchado a Australia esa mañana. Ella los había vigilado desde cerca desde hacía dos días, cuando les había borrado la memoria, para comprobar que tomaran realmente un vuelo a Oceanía. Así que ahora estaba ahí, en la casa en la que había crecido, para despedirse en completa tranquilidad. Sabía que sería la última oportunidad que tendría porque había puesto hechizos de defensa y protección en los alrededores para tener un poco de paz antes de dejar ese lugar para siempre y unirse a Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

Harry y Ron estaban en La Madriguera. Hace un par de días habían trasladado al primero con medidas de seguridad desde Privet Drive. Ahora La Madriguera era el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix y Hermione debía estar allí al día siguiente a mediodía porque era el tiempo que le habían otorgado para ir a su antigua casa familiar. Si no estaba allí a esa hora, enviarían a otros a buscarla porque asumirían que algo le había ocurrido.

Hermione había estado caminando por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. La melancolía la embargaba completamente. Casi dieciocho años de su vida en ese lugar y ahora debía abandonarlo todo y no sabía si saldría viva de la guerra. No quedaba mucho para que empezaran la misión que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry y ella y Ron irían con él. Harry debía cumplir los diecisiete, alistarían el equipaje y todo lo esencial y se marcharían por unos meses, por un año, por años en plural. Sólo sabían que no se detendrían hasta destruirlos todos y, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, el miedo que sentía ahora era el más grande que había sentido nunca.

De pronto, escuchó ruidos fuera en la calle. Inmediatamente tomó su varita y se acercó sigilosa a la ventana más cercana que daba hacia el jardín. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y respiró profundamente. Sabía que por los hechizos que había colocado, era imposible que la vieran desde afuera, pero no quería arriesgarse, así que con mucho cuidado se asomó lenta y levemente al vidrio para ver qué es lo que causaba ese extraño ruido. No era un coche, no eran personas que pasaban justo por delante. Era un perro enorme y negro que caminaba de un lado para el otro frente a la casa, mirando directamente hacia el jardín, como si supiera que allí había una casa, aunque no pudiera verla. Lo veía iluminado por la luz de los faroles y por la luna creciente. El perro gimió como si estuviera desesperado y siguió caminando de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, hacia delante y hacia atrás y hacia delante otra vez, mientras jadeaba.

Hermione abrió los ojos en shock y volvió a ocultarse, apoyando completamente su espalda en la pared. No podía ser. Ese perro era exactamente igual a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, pero no podía ser él porque Sirius había muerto hacía un poco más de un año en el Ministerio de Magia. Quizás era una trampa. Después de todo, los mortífagos sabían que Sirius había sido un animago. Pero Hermione no entendía por qué lo habían utilizado a él para llegar hasta ella. Harry era su ahijado y seguro que él no dudaría en ir hasta el perro con la leve esperanza encendida de recuperar a su padrino en su vida, pero no ella. Aún así, algo en su cuerpo le decía que esto no era obra de Voldemort. Sabía que arriesgaba mucho si se acercaba al perro, ¿pero y si era él? Toda su racionalidad le decía que era ridículo, que Sirius estaba muerto y que aunque estuviera vivo, no tendría cómo saber cuál era la casa de sus padres, _¿pero y si era él?_

“Mierda”, maldijo en un susurro y atravesó el salón hasta la puerta de entrada. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, teniendo en la boca los hechizos para defenderse o atacar si es que esto era realmente una trampa. Si lo era, se aparecería directamente en las cercanías de La Madriguera. Sus ojos se abrieron, acercó su mano al picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Salió al rellano del jardín y caminó hacia la calle con la varita en alto. El perro seguía allí, parado mirando hacia donde se suponía para él estaría la casa. Hermione pronunció los contrahechizos y entonces vio en la expresión del perro que la casa de tres plantas aparecía ante él y giraba la cabeza en dirección a ella. Hermione se quedó quieta con la respiración contenida, esperando que alguien la atacara desde cualquier punto de la calle, pero el perro caminó rápidamente hasta ella y dio un círculo alrededor de su cuerpo antes de entrar rápidamente a la casa. Sin saber aún qué pensar, volvió a poner los hechizos que protegían su hogar familiar y corrió al interior. Al mirar hacia el salón no se encontró al enorme perro negro: en su lugar estaba Sirius Black. 

Sirius estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la que había caído tras el velo, pero parecía sucia y raída. Pudo ver que tenía oscuras ojeras y el cabello enmarañado y reseco. Él la miraba nervioso, como si de pronto ella fuera a atacarlo. Se quedó quieto observándola mientras ella se acercaba a él lentamente, cada paso haciéndola sentir más segura. Realmente era Sirius Black.

-¿No vas a atacarme?- dijo él con la voz áspera, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin utilizarla. Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-No lo sabía- respondió la castaña rápidamente.- Pero decidí tomar el riesgo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? Podría ser un impostor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le regalaste a Ron al finalizar nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione para asegurarse, aunque habló con voz tranquila porque sabía que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era Black.

-Un búho pequeño y gris- dijo él sonriendo con melancolía.- Le encargué que le entregara una carta a Harry en la que también iba su autorización para visitar Hogsmeade.

Hermione se rió suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella no había recordado el detalle del contenido del sobre y fue imposible no recordar a Pigwidgeon volando contra el viento junto a la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Sirius, cómo es posible que estés aquí? Moriste, todos te vimos caer a través del velo- preguntó ella sorprendida y sin acercarse más a él.

-No lo sé- su semblante volvió a ser serio, esta vez libre de nervios, aunque sí reflejaba un poco de ansiedad.- Regresé hace una semana. Caí a través del velo, no sé cómo lo hice y salí del Ministerio transformándome en perro. Pero no supe hacia dónde ir. Encontré una hoja de periódico muggle en la calle y leí la fecha. No supe qué hacer. ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado más de un año detrás del velo sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriéndome?- se pasó ambas manos por el cabello enredado mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás de él-. No quise volver a Grimmauld Place porque no sabía si aún estaba operativo y estuve ocultándome, entonces recordé que Crookshanks me había dicho tu dirección cuando me visitaba en el Bosque Prohibido cuando aún estaba fugitivo.

-¿Por qué Crookshanks hizo eso?- inquirió Granger con el ceño fruncido y adentrándose más en el salón, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Me contó muchas cosas de Harry, Ron y tú en aquel tiempo y, de alguna manera, tu dirección quedó guardada en mi memoria- respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando. Hermione asintió.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿No deberías comunicar a alguien que estoy aquí?

Hermione suspiró. Sirius tenía razón, pero eso significaba tener que renunciar a despedirse de ese lugar ahora mismo y no a la mañana siguiente. Black la miraba desde el sillón, ahora él con el entrecejo fruncido. Decidió contarle por qué ella estaba allí y que en realidad había sido una suerte para él haber venido esa noche y no cualquier otra.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie, sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de oír, y con claro ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.- ¿Estás bien?

-No como quisiera- dijo ella, su voz con claro pesar. Miró a Sirius un segundo antes de hablar otra vez.- ¿Sirius, te importaría si nos quedamos aquí esta noche y mañana vamos a La Madriguera? De verdad quiero estar aquí hoy.

-Sí… sí, no hay problema- dijo él mirándola extrañado.- ¿El Ministerio sigue buscándome?  
-No- se apresuró en añadir ella, su voz sonaba segura.- Pero porque piensa que estás muerto, al igual que Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Cayó un silencio extraño entre los dos. Se miraron unos momentos que al comienzo fueron incómodos, pero que luego llenaron el aire de una energía diferente. Sirius empezaba a asimilar que estaba de regreso, que se había perdido más de un año de la vida de las personas que quería, que la guerra había avanzado lo suficiente y él no había estado allí para luchar. Una nueva decepción más que agregar a la lista. Hermione, por su parte, pensaba que había perdido a sus padres (tal vez para siempre) y que su vida podía terminar muy pronto, pues nada aseguraba que sobreviviera a la misión que tenían junto a Harry y Ron. Y ahora Sirius había vuelto, quién sabía cómo, y no sabía qué implicaciones tendría para todo lo que estaban viviendo.

-¿Sirius, quieres darte una ducha o un baño?- preguntó ella reparando en el estado en el que el hombre se encontraba. Al parecer, él no había pensado en ello porque las expresiones de su rostro mostraron señales de sorpresa.

-Sí, claro, te lo agradecería mucho- respondió él, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Hermione le hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera escaleras arriba. Sirius se acercó rápidamente y observó las fotografías que colgaban de la pared a medida que iban subiendo los peldaños. No pudo evitar reparar en que en todas existía un espacio vacío y supuso que era el lugar que ella habría ocupado si no hubiera desmemoriado a sus padres. La castaña llegó arriba y dobló hacia la izquierda. Él miró a la derecha y vio la puerta entreabierta de la que parecía ser la habitación de los Granger. La siguió por el corredor hasta una puerta en la que ella entró y encendió la luz. El cuarto de baño tenía las paredes recubiertas con cerámica blanca y unos toques de un lila suave en la decoración. Hermione se acercó a la ducha, deslizó la puerta de vidrio y abrió el grifo. Él sólo se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer de pronto con sus brazos colgando absurdamente a sus costados.

-En ese cajón están las toallas, ¿vale? Coge las que necesites- le dijo ella indicando el mueble justo bajo el lavabo.- Y ahí dentro, hay muchos tipo de shampoo, jabón… lo que quieras- añadió apuntando detrás de sí con su mano sobre su hombro, claramente hacia el interior de la tina.

-Vale, gracias, Hermione- dijo él, sonriendo agradecido.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y pasó por su lado para salir del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sirius se encontró de repente solo en ese baño. Se miró al espejo que estaba a su derecha. No se sorprendió de su aspecto porque se había visto mucho peor, justo después de escapar de Azkaban. Ahora no se veía muy diferente a cuando estuvo encerrado viviendo en Grimmauld Place, salvo que su cuerpo reflejaba los gajes de haber vivido una semana sin poder bañarse, peinarse o comer bien. Suspiró. Aún no sabía cómo asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Jamás pensó que esto sería posible. Perderse un nuevo año de vida y de la vida de los demás. Comenzó a quitarse rápidamente la sucia ropa, sintiendo el vapor cálido que emergía desde la ducha. La dejó amontonada cerca de la puerta y se acercó a la fuente de calor y humedad, estirando la mano para sentir la temperatura del agua. Cuando terminó de ajustarla, se metió dentro.

Era la tercera vez que una ducha tenía un efecto tan grande en él. La primera vez fue aquella que había tomado luego de escapar de Hogwarts y huir al sur del planeta volando sobre Buckbeack. La segunda había sido en casa de Remus Lupin cuando Dumbledore lo había enviado a alertarlo sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Y esta ocasión no era diferente. Apoyó las manos en la pared del frente y agachó la cabeza para dejar que el chorro de agua caliente cayera por su cabeza, formando ríos de agua cálida que caían por los ya mojados mechones de su cabello, por su cuello y lo largo de su espalda. Suspiró liberando el alivio que sentía. Alargó una mano y cogió una de las botellas de jabón líquido que había en el costado y vació un poco de su contenido sobre su palma. Comenzó a frotar toda su piel con la espuma que se había formado mientras el aroma cítrico del jabón invadía su olfato. El agua caliente era realmente el masaje perfecto para sus músculos.

-¿Sirius?- Hermione había hablado del otro lado de la puerta y dado dos golpes con los nudillos de su mano- ¿Puedo entrar?

-…estoy en la ducha- respondió luego de dudarlo un segundo, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-…lo sé- contestó ella.- Realmente no me importa.

Notó que algo en la voz de la castaña no estaba bien. Vio que la puerta se abría y se cerraba y que ella entraba al baño. Sirius era consciente de que estaba completamente desnudo, pero no le importaba mucho. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con su cuerpo, o al menos antes de ir a Azkaban y luego de recuperar su estado físico durante el tiempo que había estado encerrado en Grimmauld Place. No quiso darse la vuelta para no enfrentar a Hermione con todo su cuerpo, aunque suponía que ella no podía verlo bien a través del vidrio empañado de la puerta de la ducha. No sabía qué decirle, ella tampoco había hablado. Entonces escuchó el claro sonido de la ropa cayendo al suelo y de un momento a otro, Hermione había entrado a la ducha detrás de él y lo había abrazado.

Hermione sintió que Sirius se tensaba sobre su tacto, pero no le importó. No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se sentía bien y no pudo encontrar otra manera para pedir que la contuviera sin tener que decirlo en voz alta. Rodeó el torso apretado de Black con sus brazos y entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho tatuado, mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre la piel de su espalda y cerraba los ojos. No se había quitado toda la ropa, si no que se había dejado puesta la ropa interior y la camiseta que llevaba encima. Aunque no estaba parada bajo el chorro de agua como Sirius, el estar abrazada a él comenzó a mojarla de todas maneras, pero no le importaba. Al contrario, le causaba una extraña sensación de calidez dejarse atrapar semidesnuda por el agua. No pudo evitar que el contacto físico con la tibia piel del animago le sumergiera los ojos en lágrimas y comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, desbordadas.

Sirius, al comienzo tenso por el gesto de la mejor amiga de su ahijado, se relajó cuando comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo y, suspirando, cubrió las manos de la chica con las suyas, acariciándolas. La sintió estremecerse ante el gesto y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, a pesar de no sentir frío bajo el agua caliente. No se atrevía a darse vuelta para abrazarla, así que se dejó abrazar sabiendo que a él le estaba sentando igual de bien el calor humano que ella le entregaba. No le importaba si estaba bien o no. Ambos estaban en una casa que no era suya y al parecer, tampoco era de ella ahora, viviendo una situación tan al límite como inesperada. Pensó que, si él no hubiera llegado esa noche, Hermione habría dormido allí sola y ese pensamiento no le agradó. No porque no confiara en su capacidad para defenderse porque asumía que, si formaba actualmente parte de la Orden del Fénix, estaba completamente capacitada para hacerlo. Además, no por nada era la mejor bruja de su generación.

De pronto, Hermione soltó su agarre sobre él y la vio por un costado coger una botella de shampoo del mismo lugar donde él había encontrado el jabón unos minutos antes que ella entrara.

-Déjame lavarte el cabello, ¿está bien? - preguntó sin esperar una real respuesta.

Él asintió mientras ella comenzaba a masajear su cabeza y no pudo evitar relajarse aún más ante la sensación de sentirse cuidado por sus lentas y cuidadosas caricias. La sintió recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos cada rincón de su cuero cabelludo y enredar entre sus dedos su largo pelo ondulado, ahora liso por el agua que lo empapaba. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el gemido que quiso escapar de su boca por el placer que le causaba sentirla acariciar su cabeza y reprimir cualquier reacción física que la parte más baja de su cuerpo podía experimentar. Pero al parecer a Hermione no le importaba eso, aunque sí podía sentir que la respiración de ella estaba un poco alterada, porque comenzó a quitar como si nada la espuma que quedaba en su pelo con el agua que seguía cayendo. Se sentía abrumado. Las emociones se mezclaban en su pecho y en su garganta porque no sabía en qué momento había dejado de querer sentir que alguien cuidara de él. Azkaban lo había cambiado todo.

-Ya está- dijo ella en una voz bastante más segura que cuando había hablado para entrar al baño.

Hermione vio que Sirius asentía y cerraba el paso del agua. No sabía si esperar que él se volteara y quedar frente a ella o no, así que deslizó la puerta de vidrio y salió de la tina con cuidado, sacando una pierna y luego la otra, poniéndose de pie sobre la alfombra absorbente que estaba justo a un costado. Se inclinó para acercarse al mueble del lavabo mientras sentía a Sirius salir de la ducha también y abrió el cajón para sacar de allí dos toallas grandes y blancas. Se giró levemente para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius Black mientras él la miraba y le pasó una de las toallas. La castaña hizo un esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada mientras el ex prisionero de Azkaban envolvía la tela alrededor de su cintura y la amarraba hábilmente para que no se cayera, así que se concentró en envolver su propio cuerpo con la suya. No obstante, se dio cuenta que teniendo la camiseta y la ropa interior puestas y completamente mojadas no tenía ningún sentido intentar secarse. Sirius pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo por la leve risa que dejó escapar de su boca.

-Hermione, no pasa nada- dijo él acercándose un poco y ella vio las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojando su torso.- Te espero afuera, ¿vale?

-Vale.

El pelinegro salió del baño y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Hermione dejó sobre el lavabo la toalla para quitarse la ropa y luego volvió a envolverse con ella. No sabía explicar por qué se sentía tan cómoda con un hombre que se suponía había muerto y, por lo tanto, no había visto hacia más de un año.

Sirius estaba en el corredor. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado allí dentro hasta hace pocos minutos. En circunstancias normales, con cualquier otra mujer, él habría interpretado eso como un claro avance sexual y no habría dudado en actuar. Merlín sabía que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había estado con alguna mujer. Y estar con ella dentro de esa ducha bajo el agua tibia, aún cuando ella llevaba un poco de ropa encima, había sido el momento más erótico de sus últimos quince años de vida. Pero además del evidente hecho de que Hermione era mucho más joven que él al punto de que podía ser su propia hija, él sabía que su intención jamás había sido seducirlo. Él no estaba bien, eso lo tenía claro. Y por lo que Hermione le había contado en el salón justo antes de subir a esa planta, ella tampoco lo estaba. Además, antes de salir pudo ver sus ojos color chocolate vidriosos, lo que le hizo suponer que había llorado en la ducha.

La vio salir del baño envuelta en la toalla y ahora era consciente de que ella no llevaba la ropa encima. Y aún así, no le pareció sexual ni morbosa la situación. Erótica, sin duda. Pero tenía la vaga idea de que ella se sentía tan extraña como él en ese momento.

-He encontrado tu varita en el suelo- le dijo ella alcanzándosela apenas salió al corredor.

-Ah, sí, gracias- respondió él recordando que la había dejado junto a su ropa. La ropa.- Hermione, necesito algo que ponerme- agregó señalando con sus manos su propio cuerpo desnudo.

-Sí, lo he pensado y he apartado unos pantalones de franela que tenía y una camiseta que antes usaba y las he agrandado con un Encantamiento de congestión- dijo ella casualmente y dirigiéndole una sonrisa débil.- Mañana podemos lavar tu ropa para que te la vuelvas a poner.

 _Siempre pensando en todo._ La siguió hasta la que suponía era su habitación. Era bastante amplia y de tonos claros y azules. En el medio estaba su cama y sobre ella, la ropa que había apartado para los dos. Con su varita, hizo un encantamiento para secar su cabello y Hermione hizo lo mismo con la suya. La vio dudar un momento sobre qué hacer y él decidió voltearse para darle un poco de privacidad con tal de que ella pudiera ponerse la pijama tranquila, mientras él también hacía lo mismo. El pantalón de franela era de color rojo oscuro con líneas que lo cruzaban vertical y horizontalmente de color negro y, aunque le quedaba un poco ancho, le venía bien, al igual que la camiseta negra de manga corta. Se dedicó a mirar la habitación y se dio cuenta que ella había desocupado todo como para que pareciera un cuarto cualquiera y no el de una adolescente de casi dieciocho años que había vivido allí. Suspiró. La guerra les estaba quitando todo y él no había estado allí para intentar impedirlo.

Sintió que Hermione deambulaba por la habitación y volteó para verla vestida con un pantalón como el que él tenía puesto, pero gris y mucho más ajustado, y una camiseta de tirantas de un rosa pálido. Ella había dejado las toallas húmedas en lo que supuso era el canasto de la ropa sucia y lo estaba mirando, jugando con la varita en una de sus manos en un claro gesto nervioso.

-Sirius, tú puedes dormir aquí si quieres, yo dormiré abajo en el salón…

-¿Qué? ¡No! No puedo dejar que hagas eso- se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza.- Yo duermo abajo y tú duerme aquí, Merlín sabe lo acostumbrado que estoy a dormir en lugares mucho peores.

-Sirius, debes dormir en una cama, sobre todo después de…

-¿Y si duermes en la habitación de tus padres?- sugirió interrumpiéndola, pero al verla estremecerse notablemente, se corrigió: -También podemos dormir aquí…juntos. 

Hermione evaluó a Sirius unos segundos con la mirada. Confiaba plenamente en él y no era que no quisiera dormir a su lado, era sólo que se sentía tan sobrepasada por la guerra y lo que había hecho con sus padres que no sabía si podía mostrarse fuerte para él. Estaba sorprendida por su regreso, pero las otras emociones pesaban más. Después de todo, era evidente que Sirius se sentía igual de sobrepasado por ella al descubrir que todo el mundo lo creía muerto desde hacía un año. No dijo nada y sólo se limitó a acercarse a la que había sido su cama por tantos años durante las vacaciones de verano cuando no estaba en Hogwarts y abrió el edredón junto con las sábanas. Por nada del mundo quería entrar otra vez a la habitación de sus padres.

Black la siguió e hizo lo mismo en el lado opuesto de la cama antes de acostarse dentro. Suspiró al sentir la comodidad del colchón y la suavidad de las sábanas y el algodón.

-Honestamente, creo que hubiera muerto otra vez si es que me hubieras dejado durmiendo en el salón- bromeó. Siempre el bromista hasta en los peores momentos.

-No lo hubiera hecho- dijo ella sonriéndole más abiertamente.

Hermione entró a su costado. Él se acomodó a medida que ella también lo hacía en el estrecho espacio disponible para los dos. Sirius temía que ella quisiera alejarse de él, pero Hermione terminó por acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, recostada sobre su lado izquierdo y dándole la espalda. Quería preguntarle algo, pero dudaba de hacerlo. Finalmente se decidió.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó él, inseguro.

-Por favor- dijo ella en un tono casi de súplica.

Las sábanas los cubrían hasta la mitad de sus brazos y él las acomodó bien sobre ellos. Sirius pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo su cuello a la vez que ella acomodaba su cabello, y el otro lo pasó sobre su cintura, envolviéndola y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Al ser más alto, la cabeza de Hermione estaba sobre su brazo a la altura de su hombro, y él tenía su cabeza casi apoyada sobre la suya. Se sentía extraño y ajeno compartir un espacio tan personal con alguien otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo dentro de él volvía a encajar.

-Es muy valiente lo que has hecho para proteger a tus padres- le dijo él hablando en un tono bajo, con la mirada perdida.

-Lo sé- respondió susurrando.- Pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

-Cuando fallecieron los padres de James, estuvimos mal por semanas- comenzó Sirius suspirando, extrañado con la facilidad que se abría ante ella.- Él mucho más que yo, destruido. No sé si alguna vez logró recuperarse de eso…Pero Fleamont y Euphemia fueron lo más parecido a un padre y una madre que tuve alguna vez y fue un golpe duro para mí. Luego perder a James…- y se calló al darse cuenta que no podía seguir hablando aunque quisiera.

-No lo sabía- comentó la castaña llevando su mano hacia la de él apoyada sobre su estómago.- ¿De qué murieron los Potter?

-Viruela de dragón. Ocurrió justo unos meses antes de que naciera Harry- respondió. Hizo una pausa y siguió.- Lo que quiero decir es que si ganamos esta guerra y sobrevives, podrás recuperarlos. Los hechizos desmemorizadores no son irreversibles, pero se necesita a un mago o una bruja muy poderosa para lograrlo y estoy seguro que tú lo harás.

Hermione resopló llena de incredulidad.

-Hermione, tú eres la mejor bruja de tu generación o de unas cuantas décadas- le aseguró él, apretando un poco más su agarre para reasegurarle lo que decía.- No lo digo sólo yo, Remus también opina lo mismo. Y Dumbledore.

Hermione se quedó callada. No quería decirle que hacía algunas semanas Dumbledore había caído de la torre de Astronomía al ser asesinado por Severus Snape. Mañana podrían decírselo otras personas. Decidió cambiar de tema para no tener que revelarle nada más.

-Mañana por la mañana le enviaré mi patronus a Remus para que venga, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, creo que estará muy feliz de verme- dijo él riéndose con suavidad.

-Así lo creo yo también, aunque podría competir perfectamente con Harry en ese ámbito- agregó sonriendo sabiendo cuán feliz se pondría su mejor amigo al ver otra vez a su padrino.

-Espero no defraudarlo esta vez- escuchó que hablaba con pesar en su voz.

-No lo harás- dijo ella y, en un impulso, besó el interior del brazo de Sirius en el que tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Incluso en la milésima de segundo que tardó en separar sus labios de la piel del brazo de Sirius, ella supo que había cruzado una línea extraña. Ni siquiera lo había sentido así cuando entró a la ducha donde él estaba completamente desnudo, pero ahora sí. Y no sabía qué esperar de la reacción de Sirius. Ella no era estúpida. Sabía que cualquier persona que los conociera y entrara en esa habitación en ese momento, vería la escena y la encontraría completamente inadecuada. Y tal vez en otras circunstancias lo era. Pero no esta noche. No en la noche en que ella diría adiós a su hogar, a su casa. No en la noche en que ella había sido el primer rostro realmente familiar que Sirius había visto después de un año, aunque él no recordara el paso del tiempo.

Desde que había escapado de Azkaban, Sirius nunca se había sentido tan conmovido por un gesto tan pequeño como ese delicado y sutil beso que Hermione le había dado en el interior de su brazo. Resistió como pudo las ganas que tuvo de apretarla aún más en el abrazo que la tenía envuelta. Sin embargo, se acomodó mejor y hundió la nariz en el cabello castaño de la chica para olerlo. Era un aroma que ya conocía, una mezcla de jazmín y lavanda. Lo había olido durante todo el verano que había pasado ella en Grimmauld Place antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Nunca pensó encontrar en ese aroma tanta calma para él. 

-Queda muy poco para volver a Hogwarts, ¿no?- quiso comentar Sirius para desviar el latente silencio que se había posicionado entre los dos. No obstante, sintió que Hermione se tensaba un poco porque había estado jugando con sus dedos sobre la mano que él tenía posicionada sobre su abdomen y de repente se detuvo.

-Harry, Ron y yo no vamos a volver a Hogwarts- soltó con un tono de voz que le daba a entender que era una resolución imposible de cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él, preocupado. La guerra contra Voldemort debía estar muy difícil para que ellos decidieran no volver.

-Tenemos una misión que no podemos dejar en manos de nadie más- respondió dándole a entender que no iba a decirle de qué se trataba.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Nada bueno podía estar detrás de las palabras de Hermione y temía por la vida de los tres, en especial por la vida de Harry porque necesitaba cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a James y Lily. Suspiró profundamente sabiendo que la castaña no le diría nada porque conocía cuán testaruda podía ser. Se movió un poco en su lugar para reacomodarse, pero Hermione hizo lo mismo y entonces la mano que él tenía sobre el abdomen de la chica subió y rozó accidentalmente uno de sus pechos. Hermione jadeó levemente por la sorpresa.

-Perdona- se apresuró a decir lo más rápido que pudo y quiso retirar su brazo del agarre que tenía sobre Granger, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Hermione había retenido su mano justo donde el movimiento involuntario la había dejado y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Entonces Sirius se tensó aún más cuando ella la acercó sobre el pecho que había rozado hacía unos minutos y dejó que lo cubriera sobre la tela. Por más que quiso evitarlo, sus dedos se curvaron para rodear todo el montículo de carne y piel que descansaba bajo su mano. Su respiración se agitó mientras el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba rápidamente. Estaba nervioso, definitivamente no estaba esperando este giro en los acontecimientos. Sólo con la intención de reafirmarse mentalmente de que esto estaba realmente ocurriendo, presionó sus dedos con un poco más de fuerza y Hermione gimió.

-Hermione…- habló reuniendo toda la racionalidad que pudo antes de hablar porque la iba a necesitar. - Esto no está bien, no podemos…no deberíamos estar haciéndolo.

-Sirius- su voz sonó determinante, pero con un deje de excitación que hizo que él sintiera un escalofrío bajar por su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía que el pantalón de franela comenzaba a apretarle.- Nada de lo que hemos hecho esta noche está bien, pero honestamente, nada de lo que debería ser me importa ya.

-Pero Hermione…

Recostada aún sobre su lado izquierdo con Sirius aún a sus espaldas, Hermione sentía una gran energía que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. Estaba decidida. Se había pasado toda su adolescencia viviendo al límite de la muerte y la única vez que se había sentido como una chica acorde a su edad había sido durante su cuarto año cuando había sido la pareja de Viktor Krum en el Baile de Navidad. Y ahora se iría en una misión que estaba cerca de ser suicida con sus dos mejores amigos y la seguridad del mundo mágico descansaba sobre sus hombros. Sabía que podía morir en las próximas semanas. O peor.

Por eso no dudó cuando se acomodó en el colchón para tomar la mano izquierda de Sirius, la que ella había estado usando de almohada, y la hizo acoger su pecho izquierdo. Escuchó que Sirius gemía en su cuello mientras masajeaba sus dos pechos con sus manos sobre la tela de su camiseta. Era glorioso. El pelinegro comenzó a alternar sus movimientos entre masajes y juegos de sus dedos con sus pezones, lo que le envío una corriente eléctrica directamente a su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que eso le producía, dejando de reprimir los gemidos que habían quedado atrapados en su garganta. Escuchó a Sirius gruñir.

-¿Se siente bien?- susurró Sirius contra la piel de su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. La vibración de su voz le hizo cosquillas.

-Sí…-contestó ella en un respiro.

Nunca se había sentido así. Claramente ella, eternamente curiosa por aprender todo lo posible en la vida, había autoexplorado su cuerpo, pero esta era una experiencia total y completamente diferente. No sabía hasta dónde quería llegar aún, pero sí quería un poco más. Con sus manos aún sobre el dorso de las de Black, condujo su mano derecha arrastrando la de él por todo su plano abdomen (había estado entrenando mucho para la misión) hasta alcanzar el comienzo de su pantalón de franela. Respiró profundamente para llenarse de valor y dejó que la mano del hombre, que en ese momento seguía rozando sutilmente sus labios contra la sensible piel de su cuello, se metiera por debajo del elástico de su ropa.

Sirius no podía dejar de preguntarse si Hermione sólo quería que tocara sus pechos. Siempre había admirado su valentía desde que ella lo había rescatado de su horrible destino con los dementores y ahora no era la excepción. Prefería que siguiera guiándolo. Él sólo haría lo que ella estuviera lista para pedirle. Por eso cuando sintió que tomaba su mano y le hacía recorrer todo el camino de su piel hasta el borde de su pantalón, su corazón se aceleró y dejó que ella levantara el elástico antes de que metiera su mano. Comenzó a mover sus dedos poco a poco, con expectación, y jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba usando ropa interior y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el suave vello que encontró.

Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Hermione mientras bajaba recorriendo con sus dedos lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos con la otra mano, turnándolos, hasta que encontró su clítoris mojado entre la suavidad de su vello -que él apostaría todo a que era del mismo tono de su cabello- y ella gimió fuertemente. No pudo resistir más la imperiosa necesidad de besar su piel y comenzó a repartir húmedos besos por todo lo largo de su cuello y su hombro. Pensar que estaba tan mojada sólo por él lo incentivó a descender más con su mano hasta llegar a su entrada. Hermione se retorcía jadeando frente a él, así que usó el peso de su propio brazo para sujetarla contra el colchón, presionando su cadera y se acercó más a ella.

Con una de sus piernas, entreabrió las de la Gryffindor para poder tener mejor acceso a su vulva. Acariciarla era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que tuvo que encerrarse otra vez en Grimmauld Place. Y, como ya había pensado antes esa misma noche, Merlín sabía que habían pasado _demasiados_ años desde la última vez que había tocado a una mujer. Sentía que su sangre hervía cada vez más, dejando su cerebro y yendo a parar al bulto que tenía dentro del pantalón. Decidió aventurarse un poco más y metió un dedo dentro de ella. La sensación para él fue maravillosa. Hermione gimió y movió su cadera, rozando su erección con sus glúteos, haciéndolo gruñir profundamente.

-¿Quieres esto?- respiró él en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Sí…

Sirius movió ahora voluntariamente sus caderas contra los glúteos de Hermione, frotándose. Ella gimió fuertemente. Se sentía desbordada por todos los estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Su cabeza no sabía si concentrarse en las caricias de sus pechos, o en la boca húmeda de Sirius que recorría su cuello desde atrás, o el roce que él hacía sobre su clítoris con la palma de su mano mientras tenía uno de sus dedos dentro y podía sentir que sus músculos allí lo apretaban.

-¿Quieres que te folle con mi mano?- preguntó con la voz áspera, llena de deseo, un tono que Hermione pensó que podía convencerla de hacer lo que él quisiera.- Dímelo, Hermione, no lo haré si no me lo dices- jadeó él lamiendo el largo de su cuello desde abajo hacia arriba con lentitud.

-Sí, sí, quiero…hazlo, Sirius, por favor…- suplicó gimiendo.

Hermione sintió que Sirius introducía otro dedo más lenta y tortuosamente antes de empezar a moverlos. Comenzó a hacerlo primero en círculos lentos antes de entrar y salir casi por completo con ellos de ella, al principio despacio y luego cada vez más rápido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas para frotarse con la mano de Sirius y encontrar cada una de sus embestidas. Sirius ahora se frotaba libremente contra Hermione, gimiendo como ella, sin poder controlarse. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, su excitación sólo crecía y Hermione tenía muchas ganas de experimentar su primer orgasmo otorgado por otra mano que no fuera la suya propia.

-Hermione- jadeó Sirius comenzando a mover sus dedos más rápido y ejerciendo mayor presión sobre su clítoris-, por favor, córrete pronto…No puedo más…Córrete…

No tuvo que decirlo de nuevo porque entonces escuchó que Hermione gemía y gemía fuertemente moviendo en desesperación sus caderas y sintió que sus dedos eran atrapados por sus músculos pulsantes y calientes que los apretaban. Él siguió moviendo su mano en su interior hasta que ella comenzara a bajar de su orgasmo, seguro de haber escuchado su nombre saliendo de su boca. Pero Hermione movió involuntariamente sus caderas hacia atrás, rozando deliciosamente su caliente bulto que rogaba por atención, lo que lo hizo gruñir agónicamente, así que temiendo perder el control, soltó la mano izquierda con la que había estado acariciando sus pechos, la sacó rápidamente debajo del costado de ella y la metió en su pantalón, envolviendo con su palma y sus dedos su erección palpitante y masturbándose una, dos, tres veces frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió el líquido tibio mojar su piel mientras que, entre jadeos y gemidos, se le escapaba en un repetitivo delirio el nombre de Hermione de la boca.

* * *

El regreso de Sirius Black para los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix había significado un rayo de esperanza, sobre todo ahora que Lord Voldemort se había apoderado del Ministerio de Magia. Y hasta Molly Weasley se mostraba contenta de volver a verlo.

Ahora era La Madriguera el Cuartel General y Sirius llevaba allí cinco días. Estaba más tranquilo porque, aunque seguía prófugo, todo el mundo lo creía muerto y como todos los demás estaban siendo perseguidos, todos corrían el mismo peligro que él.

Ni Hermione ni Sirius habían hablado nuevamente sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche que habían dormido en casa de los Granger. Al contrario, su relación en La Madriguera no era muy distinta a la que él mantenía con los demás habitantes de la casa, aunque Hermione lo había descubierto mirándola disimuladamente dos veces durante esa semana. Y honestamente, ella pensaba que no era necesario hablar del tema otra vez porque lo habían dejado bien la mañana siguiente antes de que Remus Lupin llegara a buscarlos. Aún así, lo estaba buscando porque Harry, Ron y ella habían decidido que partirían en su viaje esa misma noche, bien entrada la madrugada cuando todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Dudaban que la señora Weasley los dejara marchar por las buenas.

Bajó al salón y no lo encontró allí. Frunció el ceño porque estaba segura que había recorrido toda la casa y no lo había visto. Pero estaba segura que él seguía allí, que no andaba en ninguna misión. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba qué buscaba, ella decía que buscaba algo que había perdido, pero que daba lo mismo, que ya lo hallaría. No fue hasta que abrió la puerta principal y miró hacia el gran patio que vio a Sirius sentado lejos sobre un tronco caído de un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo a varios metros de la casa. Podía ver su cuerpo a contraluz a esa hora que el sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo de naranja, atardeciendo.

Juntó la puerta detrás de sí y, sonriendo, caminó rápidamente hasta él. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para poder hablar tranquila sin que los escucharan. Sirius no la vio hasta que estuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y le sonrió también. Golpeó el espacio a su lado para que se sentara con él y ella obedeció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír y apagando su cigarro contra la madera del tronco.

-Estaba buscándote- dijo ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el árbol.

-¿Ah sí?

-Hemos decidido que nos iremos esta noche, esta madrugada- informó volviéndose repentinamente seria. Levantó la mirada girando su cabeza para mirarlo y luego la bajó.

-Oh… ya veo- su sonrisa también cayó. Lamentó de inmediato haber apagado ese cigarrillo.- ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Harry está bien, aunque ansioso- respondió Hermione mirándolo nuevamente.- Creo que tienes que hablar con él esta noche. Él no sabe que yo te he contado que nos vamos y creo que no sabe cómo despedirse de ti sin que tú te des cuenta que es una despedida.

-Lo haré, le diré que sé que se marchan, pero que no trataré de impedir que lo hagan.- Sirius miró a Hermione y esperó un momento para que ella hablara, pero no lo hizo.- No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Bien…creo. Asustada también- se mordió el labio como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

-Eso es bueno, te mantiene alerta- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sirius- habló de repente la castaña mirando hacia la casa frente a ellos-, si algo me pasa en el viaje y no sobrevivo…

-Sobrevivirás- la interrumpió Black tajantemente. Él no toleraba la idea de perder a más personas en toda su vida, aunque sabía que era absurdo porque estaban en medio de una guerra. Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

-No, escúchame, necesito que lo hagas- dijo Granger duramente. - Si algo me pasa en el viaje y no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas que jamás voy a arrepentirme de lo que pasó en la casa de mis padres.

-Hermione…- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos y usando un claro tono de advertencia.

-No, en serio, Sirius. Me hiciste sentir acogida y deseada en el día más horrible de mi vida y siempre…siempre te estaré agradecida por eso- Hermione lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

Sirius no iba a responder a sus palabras. Podría decirle que él jamás iba a olvidar lo que fue sentir su cuerpo después de años de nulo contacto físico con las personas, después de Azkaban. Del sentido que todo cobró esa noche para él después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos luego de pasar una semana vagando perdido tras regresar del otro lado del velo. Pero no diría nada. No iba a sumarle algo más en lo que pensar teniendo todo ese incierto y peligroso futuro por delante en cualquiera que fuera la misión que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry.

Hermione lo siguió mirando. No esperaba una respuesta de él. Sólo había querido asegurarse de que él lo supiera ahora que se marchaba por no sabía cuánto tiempo. Suspiró e iba a hablar otra vez, pero Sirius apoyó sus dos manos en cada lado de su cara y la besó tan profundamente como fue capaz. Era extraño pensar que, después de toda aquella noche hace unos días, jamás se hubieran besado hasta ahora. No fue un beso largo, pero fue intenso y fue suficiente.

-Vuelve, ¿está bien?- dijo él soltándola y mirándola con la mayor seriedad y anhelo que pudo reunir.

-Está bien- respondió ella sonriendo levemente.- Volveré…Adiós, Sirius.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más, como buscando la reafirmación de todo lo que no habían dicho en voz alta y que no se atrevían a reconocer ni siquiera para ellos mismos, y Hermione se puso de pie, dándole la espalda mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa rápidamente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Remus los observaba desde la puerta del garaje, con el entrecejo fruncido mientras decidía si debía o no preguntarle a Sirius sobre el beso más íntimo y cómplice que había visto en mucho tiempo. Quizás, pensó, si tenían suerte y todos sobrevivían a la guerra, la respuesta a esa pregunta llegaría sola. 


End file.
